


Off-key Anthem

by Rloveution



Category: Bandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 19:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rloveution/pseuds/Rloveution





	Off-key Anthem

大片大片暗红色的昏沉，混杂着来自四面八方的疼痛袭卷而过。皮特仿佛身处地狱中不灭之火的焰心，它不至将他灼烧得体无完肤，却也足够令他挣扎与窒息。不知多久后他猛然苏醒，双眼因流泪而酸痛黏腻，身体仿佛溺水之人般抽动一下，一口冷冽的空气终于颤动着被吸进胸腔。

 

原来皮特早已经被灼烧过一次了。他一定是昏迷时痛苦地将脸埋进了枕头里，而痛苦的始作俑者——完全恢复意识后他像是心脏被猛扎一刀——便是帕特里克。

 

不，帕特里克不是故意那样做的，皮特为那想法自我斥责，明明自己的疏忽才也许是他被改造的原因。他双手颤抖地触摸泪痕，泪水早已流干了。他边呻吟边试图坐起来，努力忽视下体撕裂的痛感，这才注意到上半身被绑上了一层已经染成血红的白色碎布条，能够模糊地辨认出帕特里克身上T恤的图案，并仅仅能盖住细长伤口的一部分……仿佛有双同样颤抖的手，惊慌而悔恨地将其绑到他身上，勉强用以止血。

 

他立刻站起来，不顾疼痛和再次开裂的伤口冲到地下室门边。他必须找到帕特里克，以对方的性格，恢复清醒后说不定会悔得做一些冲动的事。

 

他最后在充满血腥味的一层找到了他。他的堕天使，正背对他微微摇晃地站立着，仿佛不这样便会瘫倒在地，唱歌时会欢欣扇动的翅膀此时耷拉下来，取代右手的长剑愤怒地燃烧，上面有血，滴答着落到地上。

 

实际上，正如溢满整个房间、对他扑面而来的血腥气味，鲜血淌得到处都是，钻进地板那毒藤般的缝隙中。地上的三个女人仿佛废棋，凌乱地布在猩红棋盘上。其中那位金发美人是他曾日思夜想都希望看见她受苦的，可他此时心中只有被挖空的无力感。

 

皮特再也抑制不住自己充满惊惧的喘息。帕特里克听到身后传来的声音，翅膀颤抖一下像是刚被拉回现实，他缓缓转过身，皮特揪心地看到他赤裸的上身布满地图般纵横交错的浅黑烧痕。帕特里克的眼神刚落到皮特身上，便踉踉跄跄地倒退几步，不顾火焰长剑的灼人温度将它藏到身体与翅膀之间。

 

“别靠近我，我不知道自己是怎么了！”帕特里克的双眼早已变回了翠绿色，此刻正疲惫地躲闪着，“我，我伤害了……有一刻我是清醒的，发誓要找到让我变成这样的人，让我伤害你的人。我想要复仇，又没想再那样伤害任何人，当我回过神来就已经……”

 

皮特小心翼翼地向前迈了一小步，伸出一只手，希望能缓和他自白中的痛苦。“帕特里克……”

 

“不，不行，我不知道自己什么时候会再进入那种状态，你……已经受了太多伤了。”帕特里克摇着头，焦急而胡乱地警告他。

 

“我是自愿的。”他尽可能地让自己不因伤口的疼痛而颤抖，“如果我不这样你可能会，以更糟糕的形式……攻击。”

 

帕特里克继续步步后退，脚后跟在其中一个黑发女人的身躯上绊了一下，他强装镇定地绕过她，却终于忍不住靠在墙上双腿发软地跪坐下来。右臂的长剑也发出响亮的撞击声，滑落在地。

 

皮特迈过房间，疼得不得不放慢步子，鞋底和裤脚都染上了鲜血但他全然不在乎。他将手臂环绕到帕特里克肩上，后者推开它们，轻轻扶着他坐到自己身旁。

 

帕特里克没再逃走，只是用完好的那只手臂靠在他身后以免他后背的伤口碰到冰冷的墙面。

 

“对不起。你一定很疼……而且，我居然……我从来没想过我们之间的第一次会是那样，残忍而可怕。如果你再也不想见到我，也完全合情合理。”他沉重地叹着气，靠在皮特背后的那只手歉疚地抚摸着他的肩颈。

 

“帕特里克，没事的。”皮特直视着他，希望自己语气坚定地说服他，像潮汐升起一样温柔而固执，“这点伤对于恶魔来说不算什么，而且这些全都是把你变成那样的家伙们的错，不是吗？你以为我会认不出来那不是你了？拜托，即使放在天使之中你也是相当温和无害的一个……”

 

帕特里克点点头，低头看着遍地鲜血，“她们之前说，你会喜欢我的改变，就好像你自始至终都知情。但我知道的，那些都是谎话。她们为了让我心慌什么都说得出口，皮特……她们是谁？她们还……活着吗？”

 

看到这样的帕特里克令他心痛，他多么希望自己有力量和他一起反抗这一切。“现在别想这个，只要你能恢复正常……”

 

皮特有那么一瞬间想要将一切解释清楚，但罪恶感堵住了他的嘴。他只是将帕特里克搂得近了一些。“而我会，把我知道的一切都告诉你的，在我们想办法将这件事画上句号之后。”

 

帕特里克没再说话了，皮特和他心照不宣地维持着这种沉默。

 

他们像末日面前只能够依靠彼此的爱人，在猩红的房间中相拥而坐。皮特时不时为忽然刺痛的伤口低喘出声，帕特里克右臂的长剑嘶嘶冒出热烟，剑身在岩浆河流一般的鲜血上映出不祥而可怖的光。


End file.
